


Invisible String

by videogame



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/videogame/pseuds/videogame
Summary: A collection of non-chronological ficlets with canon and non-canon elements, featuring our favorite turquoise-blooded dumbasses.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 3





	Invisible String

**Author's Note:**

> head empty just iwaizumi hajime (27) athletic trainer

i.

They trust each other. Not just as teammates, but as long-time friends. Best friends ( _soulmates_ , a low voice in his mind suggests), as cheesy and utterly unspeakable as it is. True, they both have met a number of people through the years, yet their instinctual certainty of having each other’s backs runs deeper than any other connection. Like jumping off a ship in the middle of the sea and knowing that there is salvation in the depths.

ii.

Hajime is just a bit blinded.

He’s used to sudden flashes of light in the dark, yet seeing Tooru beam (striking and brilliant, like the fireflies near the river when dusk looms quietly over the town) as he receives the best setter award is just a little too much for Hajime’s poor eyes.

“Excuse you, Iwa-chan! My smile is always straightforward and pure!”

“’Straightforward and pure’ coming from you is already impure,” Hajime replies as he looks away.

The sheer happiness radiating from Tooru is enough to freeze him on his feet.

iii.

“Calm down, idiot!” Hajime growls, hand tight over Tooru’s wrist. If he had been a little late, Tooru’s palm would have hit Kageyama and traumatized them both.

“Sorry, Kageyama. You can go,” Hajime mutters to the shocked boy who quickly left the gym, leaving an enraged Hajime and a horrified Tooru facing each other.

“How can I calm down?! I can’t beat Shiratorizawa! I want to beat them and go to the Nationals!” Tooru yells to Hajime’s mounting anger.

“This isn’t just about you!” Hajime bellows as he headbutts Tooru to the floor. Good. Maybe his ‘gorilla brawn’ is enough to wake Tooru up from his stupidity. Dumbass.

iv.

“My perfect trust is with you, Iwa-chan,” Tooru comments lightly. Of course, Hajime knows this. In the pits of his soul, he knows that he can’t ever trust anyone as much as he does Tooru, on or off court.

It’s an unspoken fact between them, but it’s truly a marvel to hear it out loud.

_(Convictions from deep in the heart)_

v.

“Oikawa-senpai, please accept my feelings!”

Hajime lifts his head up from an impromptu examination of his nails to see a freshman bravely face a smiling (looks more like a grimace) and sheepishly-scratching-his-head (must be lice) Tooru.

How many confessions has it been this week? Hajime doesn’t know. It’s not like this is an uncommon occurrence since their first year. Not even if he was under gunpoint would he readily, verbally admit that Tooru is attractive. Tall, athletic men with lustrous hair, bright eyes, and radiant aura is what’s in these days, anyway.

Hajime sighs as he shifts his attention to the girl who looks close to tears. For as long as he had known Tooru, there has never been a case of an unkind rejection. Tooru is as gentle with girls as he was when he first held Hajime’s hand many, many, many years ago.

_(Soft hand tenderly linked to his own as he’s pulled to his feet—)_

He turns away when he sees the freshman spin on her heels and run. Hajime starts walking away and Tooru falls into step beside him.

“Shittykawa, isn’t she your type?” Hajime says, after a few minutes of silence. He watches the sakura petals dance to the rhythm of the wind and realizes _ah, it’s officially spring._ Must be why there had been more confessions than usual.

“Iwa-chan, I can’t! Nationals is the only thing in my mind right now!” Tooru replies. Hajime turns to him as Tooru shakes his head to remove the petals stuck in his hair (glistening brown, like sand on a summer noon).

“Stop shaking your head, you’ll spread lice,” Hajime says as he walks just a little bit faster from the (beautiful, always) sight of Tooru. He feels a sort of warm blossom within him and hopes that the leftover chill of the winter washes it away.

“Wah-! Iwa-chan, I don’t have lice!” indignantly yells Tooru from behind him, as he catches up to Hajime.

(Had Hajime looked back even once, he would’ve seen the longing look painted on Tooru’s pretty, pretty face.)

vi., in the eyes of one Kageyama Tobio

From Kitagawa Daiichi up to this very moment, Kageyama has complete certainty over one thing: Oikawa-san’s absolute confidence in Iwaizumi-san. He doesn’t hesitate as he grabs the back of Tsukishima’s uniform to drag him in front of Iwaizumi-san and they _jump_.

 _“In this stage where they’re pushed into the corner, Oikawa-san will set it to Iwaizumi-san,”_ Kageyama thinks as he witnesses the ball connect with Iwaizumi-san’s palm.

Somehow, despite being a little late, they manage to shut down Iwaizumi-san’s spike and the ball hits the ground in a resounding smack.

vii.

“I’m leaving soon,” Tooru utters in the sudden quiet of the table. Matsukawa and Hanamaki trade worried glances and simultaneously move their heads to the bowed form of Hajime.

Hajime watches the beer foam recede as he swallows the ashes in his mouth.

viii.

“Iwa-chan, we’ll be friends forever, okay! We won’t ever be separated!”

At 5, 12, 16, 17, 18, 20; Tooru has always been beautiful. Like the sun in a sweltering summer afternoon. Too bright and warm. Hajime feels like a sunflower greedily following the pull of the star, desperate to bathe every crevice of his being with _Tooru, Tooru, Tooru—_

ix.

Hajime suppresses a chill as he waits for whoever left the letter (scented, neat and cute handwriting) in his shoebox. Contrary to Tooru’s teasing, he does receive confessions from time to time.

_Most people only see Oikawa-san, but you have always been the shining diamond beside him. I see you, Iwaizumi-san._

In the distance, he sees someone running towards him. Kataoka-san, from Class 2.

He sighs, and squares his shoulders.

ix-x.

“Iwa-chan, where were you?” Tooru inquires as soon as he steps foot in the gym.

“I was just held up by my classmates, calm down Shittykawa,” Hajime replies and does his stretches.

_(Tooru observes as a girl stops in front of Hajime and subsequently stutters out what can’t be anything other than a confession. ‘She’s beautiful, Iwa-chan has no reason not to accept,’ Tooru thinks bitterly. He knows the confessions Hajime gets and every time, he fears. Fears that he won’t be number one in Hajime’s heart anymore. To be set aside by the one person he would burn the world for._

_‘God, I wouldn’t be able to take it.’)_

**Author's Note:**

> spare sum iwaoi headcanons orz


End file.
